This invention concerns the manufacture of carpeted panels as used for structural and decorative purposes. A carpeted panel comprises essentially a substrate which is a plastic molded or thermoformed panel to which a carpet made of synthetic fibers is attached. Panels of this type are quite common, but one of the best known applications is in the automobile industry where door panels, kick panels, instrument panels, consoles, seat backs, rear decks, etc. frequently comprise such carpeted panels.
Heretofore, such panels have been fabricated, for instance, by mechanically stapling the carpet material to the substrate. Stapling lacks a desirable appearance and provides fastening only at the location of the staple. Another method for fastening comprises the use of ultrasonic spot welding. But even this method leaves visual weld marks at the area where the ultrasonic horn, or anvil, engages the carpet material and, as before, adhesion is provided only at the location of the weld spots. A further method involves the use of an adhesive layer disposed between the carpet material and the substrate. The use of adhesive material is time consuming due to the required curing time, adhesive materials create fumes and fail to stand up under extreme temperature ranges. There is generally a lack of adhesive strength with the passage of time.